This proposal describes a program project in aging and dementia with a major focus on the neurological concomitants of age-related change. An integrated series of laboratory and clinical projects is proposed including major efforts in the following areas: (1) cognitive changes in aging and dementia, (2) quantification of electrophysiological, (3) CT scan measures, (4) neuroendocrine function and (5) a treatment trial of oral physostigmine.